Discography
BTS have released six studio albums (one of which was reissued under a different title), four compilation albums, five extended plays, and twenty-two singles. The group debuted in South Korea on June 13, 2013 with the single album 2 Cool 4 Skool. They made a comeback on September 2013 with an extended play, O!RUL8,2?. In February 2014, BTS released their second extended play, Skool Luv Affair. This marked the first time their album charted on the Billboard World Albums chart, and Japan's Oricon Albums Chart. A repackaged version of the album, Skool Luv Affair Special Addition was released in May 2014. BTS released their first studio album, Dark & Wild in August 2014. It was their first album to break into the US Top Heatseekers chart. To wrap up 2014, BTS made their Japanese debut in December 2014 with first Japanese studio album Wake Up. All of their Japanese singles—"No More Dream", released on June 4; "Boy in Luv", released on July 16; and "Danger", released on November 19—made it into the top 10 of the Oricon Albums Chart as well as the Japan Hot 100. The group's third extended play, The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 1, was released in April 2015. The lead single, "I Need U", reached the top five on the Gaon Digital Chart, as well as number 4 on the Billboard World Digital Songs chart. BTS made a comeback with their fourth extended play, The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 2, in November 2015. For the first time, the group entered the Billboard 200 at 171 with the EP. It also topped the Billboard Top Heatseekers and World Albums charts for 4 weeks, the most by a South Korean act. Their first compilation album, The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: Young Forever was released in May 2016. In September 2016, BTS released their second Japanese studio album, entitled Youth, selling over 44,000 copies in its first day of release. It become the group's first studio album to top both the daily and weekly Oricon albums charts. The Japanese single titled "For You" released on June 17, 2015 became the group's first number one hit in Japan, topping both the Oricon and Japan Hot 100. Their next Japanese single, "I Need U", released on December 8, 2015, debuted at number one on Oricon. Japanese single "Run" was released on March 15, 2016. To wrap up 2016, the group released their second studio album, Wings in October 2016. It debuted at 26 on the Billboard 200, making it the highest-ranking Korean album ever on the chart at the time. Its repackage album, You Never Walk Alone, was released in February 2017. In May 2017, the group released their seventh Japanese single, "Chi, Ase, Namida" (血、汗、涙), which became their first release in Japan to be certified Platinum by the RIAJ. BTS' fifth extended play, Love Yourself 'Her', was then released in September 2017. The EP opened at number seven on the US Billboard 200 with 31,000 album-equivalent units, making it the highest-charting K-pop album on the chart and biggest sales week of a K-pop album to date. In December 2017, BTS released their eighth Japanese single, "MIC Drop/DNA/Crystal Snow", selling over 500,000 copies within the month and becoming the only foreign artist to be certified Double Platinum by the RIAJ in 2017. Their third Japanese studio album, Face Yourself, was released in April 2018. It debuted at number 43 on the Billboard 200 with 12,000 album-equivalent units, making it the third-highest-charting Japanese album in the history of the chart. Just one month later, it became their first Japanese album to be certified Platinum by the RIAJ, selling over 250,000 copies within that time. BTS's third Korean studio album, Love Yourself 'Tear', was released on May 18, 2018, and debuted at number one on the US Billboard 200, becoming the group's highest-charting album in a Western market, as well as the first K-pop album to top the US albums chart and the highest-charting album by an Asian act. :For Sales: Sales and certifications Albums and Singles Studio albums Mini albums Compilation albums Single albums Soundtrack albums Digital singles Category:Discography Category:Content